Kirakira Happy ★ Hirake! Cocotama
' ' Kirakira Happy ★ Hirake! Cocotama (キラキラハッピー★ひらけ！ここたま, "Kirakira Happī ★ Hirake! Kokotama"), literally meaning "Glittering Happy ★ Open! Cocotama", is the name of anime series in Himitsu no Cocotama franchise and a second series by Bandai. The episodes air weekly on Thursdays at 6:00 PM JST, on channel TV Tokyo, with the first episode debuting on 6 September, 2018. Plot The series revolves around Haruka Hoshinogawa, a fifth grade student who, once in her childhood, made a wish with the town's old Cherry Blossom tree with her grandfather. As she grew up, she treasured the Cherry Blossom Ribbon that was given to her by her grandfather while starting fifth grade in her school. One day, upon noting that the old cherry blossom tree is wilting, her grandfather decided to leave the shop to explore the world and let Haruka take care of the store in his absence. The next day while sleeping after taking care of the shop. her treasured ribbon sprouted a strange egg, revealing a Cocotama, a god born from an object that has been cherished with love and care. Haruka woke up and accidentally saw the Cocotama on the table, confused while the Cocotama retreated to her Hiding Egg. As Haruka picked it up, it started resonating and her hiding egg has changed into a mysterious key. Now left with questions, the cocotama introduced herself as Ribbon, the Ribbon Goddess and Haruka learned about the existence of her kind and the mysteries behind the strange key she had. Ribbon realized that the key is actually the Key of Wonders and that Haruka was chosen by it to be the Legendary Contractor after it materialized. Now, both of them try to run the shop and meet new Cocotama friends, while discovering the mysteries and powers behind the Key of Wonders. Characters Protagonist (Cocotama Contractor) * Haruka Hoshinogawa Hoshinogawa Family * Midori Hoshinogawa * Chu Hoshinogawa * Ginzo Hoshinogawa Cocotama Cocotamas signed with Haruka * Ribbon * Pillow * Chaco * Ruby * Marme * Ojou * Pantonio * Doku-Doctor * Nachu * Tsu-Mi-Ki * Rannin * Amelie * Getchom * Patrol * Tia * Main * Scope * Nicky * Pashari * Penne * Pipopa * Sebastian * Tuxy * Dreesy Other Cocotamas * Kagi-Sennin * Symphony * Poisasso * Ketti * Kirara * Tulabelius * Journey * Cutin * Luckytama * Melory * Oshaki * Geracho * Kirarise * Mogutan * Sarine and Parine * Mishil Sakuramachi First Elementary School * Aoi Hidaka * Miku Mochizuki Kageura Family * Nobuko Kageura * Hiro Michi * Elaine Others * Kokoro Yotsuba Episodes Arc 1, First Part 001) The Faithful Meeting, Open the Door of Happiness! 002) Gu~suka, Pillow is Bo~orn 003) What-meow! Chaco came out! 004) Working in the Antique Shop?/Helping Mom! 005) Ruby, Arriving in Style! 006) Hoho~, Marme has come! 007) Cocotama Castle Uproar 008) Nice to Meet You: Ojou's Debut-jo 009) Ojou comes down from the Mountain!/Operation Smile Get 010) Pan-Pon Pantonio 011) Its right there!/Please don't say Goodbye 012) The Cocotama Restaurant's Aspiring Chef 013) Chaco becomes a Waitress/Scope the Star Wanderer 014) Cocotama Camping Joy♪/The Compact that Delivers Smiles 015) Tuxy-Dreesy Ushishishi~ 016) Christmas in Big Trouble!? 017) Ribbon works hard!/Goodbye Ribbon 018) The Baby Cocotamas, Tsu-Mi-Ki! 019) Cocotama Shop, Open! 020) A Nice Doctor came!/Looking for a Cocotama! 021) The Cocotama Clinic, Yeah! 022) I hate this Medicine!/Serving some Sweets 023) Dodonn~ Rannin has Arrived! 024) Tsu Is Missing!?/Do your best, Big Sister Haruka 025) Nachu becomes a mom!?/Onward! Cocotama Bus 026) Amelie is Raining Down! 027) Ribbon and Amelie, Working Together!/The Legendary Cocotama Town 028) Happy Cocotama, Getchom 029) Do Your Best, Cocotama Town Complete Arc 1, Second Part 030) Cocotama Activity With A Lot Of Smile 031) Mysterious Egg Has Arrived! 032) Surprised! Secret Of The Egg/Hold It Right There! Patrol! 033) Amelie And Cocotama Land 034) Protect The Cocotama Castle! 035) The Tiara Goddess, Tia/Search The Firefly 036) The Secret Of Cocotama Town 037) Gu~suka, Pi~suka, Sleepy Team/Don't Want To Be A Princess!? 038) Cocotama Police 24 Hours/Chaco And The Grandpa Gummy-Gummy 039) A Big Panic Until It Fell/Shine! Idol Cocotama, Main 040) Idol Mode On!/Aim! Space! 041) Nicky Is Coming! 042) Nicky Ninja Training/Lend Me Your Strength! Cooking Class 043) Haruka Birthday Protection Squad! 044) Special Offer, Pashari! 045) Buttocks Champion! Decisive Battle/Let's Make Cocotama News! 046) The Return Of Sebastian/Big Pinch! Rescue Haruka! 047) Training! Combination Magic/Showdown! An Forest Of Minus Power 048) Cocotama Castle Was Stolen/Where Are We Going? Cocotama World 049) We Finally Make It! Cocotama World 050) Full Fledge Cocotama VS Sakura Town Protection Squad 051) Tsu-Mi-Ki To A Magical Journey/Cocotama Town Is A Mess! 052) Everyone Let's Help Sakura 053) Hundred Of Cocotama Achieved 054) Onwards! Sakura Town Protection Squad!! 055) Save Sakura Town, Open! The Door Of Happiness Staff * Production studio - OLM, Inc. * Director - Noria Nitta * Writer - Michihiro Tsuchiya * Character designer - Shinobu Ookawa & Shouji Yasukazu * Music composer - Ken Itō & Kenichi Kuroda Video キラキラハッピー★ ひらけ！ここたま新番組映像 キラキラハッピー★ひらけ！ここたま番組宣伝 キラキラハッピー★ ひらけ！ここたま スペシャルＤＶＤ 全編大公開！ 10分でわかる『キラキラハッピー★ ひらけ！ここたま』まるわかり動画 Category:Anime